dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mutchy
|Race = Machine Mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 789 |Address = Planet Luud |Occupation = Priest |Allegiance = Luud Cult |FamConnect = Dr. Myuu (boss) Dolltaki (superior) Luud ("deity") Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (underling) }} is the true leader of the Luud Cult, tasked by Dr. Myuu with gathering energy for Luud. Biography ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Mutchy initially appears in his whip form as a weapon used by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. After Leon explodes and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy then reveals his true form as a yellow, alien-like Machine Mutant with long, spiked whips extending from the ends of his claw-like hands. These whips can cause any inanimate object they strike to seemingly come to life and attack Mutchy's opponent. Mutchy uses his whips to command wall-mounted swords to fly at Goku, trying to trap him to attack later, however, Goku manages to escape. Mutchy continues to attack Goku with his whips, eventually forcing Goku to turn Super Saiyan, after which he puts up more of an even fight. Goku even throws Mutchy Mutchy into a mountain when Mutchy attempts to drain Goku's ki. When it seems Mutchy Mutchy has Goku in a tight spot, unable to escape, Mutchy is destroyed by Trunks' Brave Cannon. Power Using his whips, Mutchy can perform attacks that range from commanding wall-mounted swords to fly at the victim, to causing hands to grow from the floor and restrain them. Mutchy is able to drain the life force of anyone wrapped in his whips. By using the Devil's Whip control ability, Mutchy is able to overwhelm Goku and Trunks in their base forms. Fighting one on one he is able to defeat base Goku and goes on to overwhelm the Saiyan even after he becomes a Super Saiyan, despite Dolltaki believing that he would lose. However he is destroyed by Trunks while off guard. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Devil's Whips' (デモンズウィップ; Demon's Whip) – Mutchy's primary weapons are his whip arms, his whips have a variety of special abilities and functions. **'Energy DrainDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 – Mutchy absorbs energy by lassoing his magical whip around an opponent and the whip will then absorb their energy and transfer it to him. Also used in the ''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **Plasma Whip' – Mutchy attacks and shocks his opponent with his electrified whips. Named in ''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. **'Back Whip' – Mutchy whips his opponent's back while they are down. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Mystic Attack' – Used to attack Goku with his whip arms. **'Spell which animates objects' – Mutchy's whips can cause any inanimate object they strike to seemingly come to life, and attack his opponents at his command. Used to throw tiles at Goku and Trunks, later swords at Goku. He also used this to control fire-breathing stone heads and various other objects. ***'Psychic Rock Throw' - Tiles animated by Mutchy fly at opponents at high speeds, and can stack to crush foes. ***'Fire Breath' - The stone heads altered by Mutchy's spell are able to breath fire. ***'Mystic Attack' - Mutchy's spell can cause the ground to release extendable hands to grab foes. Transformations Whip Form A regular looking whip, Mutchy uses this form to disguise himself and is wielded by his underling Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Under the name , he becomes for the first time a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes since the fifth mission of the God Mission series (GDM5). Voice actors *Japanese: Takeshi Watabe (originally), Mitsuaki Hoshino (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Funimation dub: Justin Cook *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Armando Tiraboschi (Mutchy) Battles *Mutchy (Whip form) and Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy vs. Trunks and Goku *Mutchy (True form) vs. Goku and Trunks *Mutchy (True form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Trunks Trivia *His name is based on the Japanese words for "whip" (鞭, muchi). *In the English dub, Mutchy states that Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy was part of him, and the narrator refers to Mutchy as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy's "true form". Gallery See also *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Mucchi Mocchi Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Machine Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Tyrants Category:DBGT Characters Category:Witches/Wizards